I'll Always Be Dreaming of you
by Pineappleluver217
Summary: told in dereks POV. Just something that i really need to get out of my head. R&R! OOOO P.S. I don't own life with Derek.
1. Journal Disasters

-1"Der-Rek!!!!" she screamed at me. Chasing me around the coffee table trying desperately, to get back her journal, which I had stolen. Why? Some may ask, why would I steal my new step-sister's journal? Well see it had been an um…..what's the word I'm looking for. Casey's the one that's good with words not me. I'm good at…well I think we all know what I'm good at. And any lady's out there whatever you might have heard about me is true. Call me anytime.

Well anyways, where was I? Oh yeah I was explaining why I had her journal. You see the thing was she isn't speaking to me at the moment. Granted I told the boy that she liked that she had a bad case of warts and that if he touched her he would get them. I don't know why I did that. It was the guy really, he was such a jackass. All he talked about was how he was going to get into her pants and how her hot little body was begging him to…ugh it makes me sick the way boys can be. Some of them are such slim balls. Okay, okay so I'm a slim ball too, but what can I say no girl can resist me smile and I'm just a happy person that likes to smile…a lot.

It had been a week since she had stopped talking to me and I hate to say it but it was driving me insane. I mean I love the girl. WAIT! What did I just say? I don't love her like that. I mean I love her like a sister. That's all she is. She's my _little _sister, just like Marti and Lizze. And big brothers are so posed to protect their younger sisters from slim balls. That's why she isn't allowed at any of my games. See my entire team is a bunch of slim balls. I remember the day I told them all about her.

"_So my dad remarried some chick and now I have to new step-sisters. Oh what fun my house will be now with three women. My bachelor pad is done for." I complained. _

_"Yeah but Casey damn, she's one hot piece of ass." interjected Sam, my best friend of ten years. "I wouldn't mind having her share a bathroom with me. She strikes me as a bubble bath kind of girl. And I wouldn't mind walking in on her, in the tub, if you know what I mean."_

_"Oh nice D!"_

_"You're so goddamn lucky" Groaned my whole team._

That's when I decided that she wasn't allowed to date any of the hockey team. I didn't even know her back then, but I knew she had to be special for Sam to show interest in her. Sam had quite good taste and was very picky about girls.

Casey wasn't very happy when I forbade her to go to any of my games under the pretence that she was bad luck. The only reason we had lost was because she came to the game dressed in a fucking skirt that only came down to cover half of her tanned thigh. All the guys on both teams had trouble concentrating.

"Der-Rek, give me back my journal!" She screamed at me again.

"What's the magic word?" I asked, my classic grin spreading across my lips. She looked up at me, at my grin, and well any other girl would have swooned but Casey, Casey just got angrier.

"Now!" She screamed. She wouldn't say please to me even if her life depended on it.

"Nope. Not correct." I said as she snatched at the journal. I held it high above her head. My being a good five inches taller that her helped a great deal. Casey jumped for it, but being the klutz that she was her landing was not as smooth as she would have hoped. I saw this coming and instinctively my arm went around her waist keeping her steady.

I had her pressed close to my chest. She was molded perfectly into me. I could feel the curves of her breasts being pushed into me harder because of her ragged breathing. Her hips ground into mine as she was still trying to get her journal back from me. My breathing must have hitched because suddenly there was a flash of…realization? Understanding? Coyness? Whatever it was, she knew how to get her journal back from me. She stopped struggling and if it was even possible, pulled herself even closer to me. She threw her arms around my neck. She stood up on her tip-tops and leaned her face close to mine. I couldn't help but stare at the perfect lips that we a breath away from mine.

"Derek?" She said. The feel of her breath on my lips was making me crazy. Her blue eyes turning sapphire. I could feel my brown eyes shifting into a deeper dark chocolate color. I only knew this because…Ashley? Kim? Jade…? Had told me that when I get, ahem, 'excited', my eyes get darker.

"Derek?" She said again, her voice sounding like she was begging a lover. "Could I please have my journal back? Pretty please?" How could I not give into that? I lowered my arm to give her the journal, sliding my other hand down to her hips, still keeping her molded against me. Next thing I new…I'm a guy okay!? She was begging for it! Next thing I knew I was kissing, hard. She gasped opening her mouth to receive my tongue. I explored her entire mouth, not caring that she wasn't kissing back. Her hands were pushing my chest away. Finally I came up for air.

"Der-rek!" She screamed again. I was in a daze. Did I really just kiss Casey? My _step-sister_, Casey? As even worse questions started filling my head I didn't see what she was doing. She kicked me in my balls and spit on me as I doubled over in pain.

"Don't you _ever_ come near me again!" she screamed. Then she ran up the stairs and I heard her door slam. I was lying on the floor, still in pain, wondering what we had just done. I kissed Casey. I kept saying it over and over in my head. Then a very small voice in the back of my head broke the chanting with 'she didn't kiss you back. She doesn't love you like you love her."

"Wait a second. What?! I love Casey like a sister. Just like Smarti." Said an even louder voice.

"No." Said the small voice. "You really lover her." And the just like that, everything made sense. I was in love with Casey MacDonald.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2

Why oh why did dad have to marry Nora and give me Casey? Why am I in love with Casey?! I mean the girl just…infuriates me. (big word I no I got it from Casey) She is the only girl that I can't stun with my grin or my hockey. I'm just so used to having girls fall at my feet. So why can't she? Why can she throw herself at me so I could just write her off as another one of my adoring fans. But no, Casey will get right up in my face and tell me I'm wrong and that I'm a jackass. Casey is the only girl I know that I kiss and can walk away from me and tell me she hates me. She hates me. Oh God she hates me. She can't even stand to be in the same room as me. I was such an ass whole when she first moved in. She hates me.

I walked up to my room. Why did her room have to be across from mine. It's just not fair that she so close. I plopped down on my bed and picked up my guitar and just started to strum, letting my fingers take out some of the pain that I was feeling. Wait!!! When did _the_ Derek Venturi become such a sap. I don't do this. I don't fall for girls they fall for me. This should be the other way around. Casey is the one that should be sitting in her room listening to her sad chick music wondering if _I'll_ ever lover _her_. I've got half a mind to barge in there and… that's when my door open.

"Casey! it's called knocking _and_ it was some of _your_ stupid laws so I suggest that you follow it." She looked at me like I was a piece of lint ruining a nice black sweater. No matter how hard she tried I would not go away. I would always be the one imperfection in her life. That thought alone was enough for me to want to punch a wall out. But then there was the way she was standing over me while I was in my bed like I was she was going to yell at a young child. That's how she sees me. I'm an immature jerk that gets anything he wants just by smiling. In her eyes I don't believe in hard work, or working at all. Things are just handed to me. But what Casey doesn't know is that I can and do work hard. Just not in the perfect ways she does. Casey wasn't there when my mom left Dad and I had to take care of the kids. Casey doesn't understand singing to Smarti and Edwin so that they wouldn't hear my parents fighting. She doesn't know how hard I worked to make my mom stay. She wasn't there to see my mother leaving the house without a backward glance at her children. No Casey's world is fucking perfect and I am just an imperfection.

"Derek! Are you even listening to me?" She said snapping me out of my thoughts. "I want to know where you hid all of my makeup! He's going to be here at any minute."

"Who? Who's gonna be here at any minute? Does Miss. Stick up her ass have a date?" I said trying to not let any of the pain that I had been feeling creep into my voice.

"It's Sam if that will make you give me my make-up back any faster."

"You're going out with SAM? MY Sam?"

"Yes. My make-up please!"

"Get out of my room. I don't have your fucking make-up! Have fun with Sammy boy." I got stood up and got really close to her, knowing she wouldn't want a repeat of earlier. I pushed her out of my room and slammed the door in her face as she was trying to say something. I turned on Boy's Night Out (I got punched for sticking my nose in other people's business, just encase you guys wanted to know what I thought Derek would put on at this moment. ;)) as loud as I could. As the opening line of "You and me, you know that we were always funny in a car crash sort of way. Watch me bruise and bleed for you…. I hoped she heard it. I hoped she heard that this would always be the song that I listen to when I think our her. I sing this in my dreams when I'm dreaming of her. I'm always dreaming of her now a days. In my dreams I always sneak into her room. Just to make sure that she's there and okay. I never know what happened to make her not okay, but I always go check to make sure that she is okay. Any ways I sneak in and she goes.

"Oh Derek, I've been waiting for you. I've been waiting for you to realize that I love you too. That I want to be with you. It's always only been you that had a hold on my heart." Even in my dreams she speaks in that way that almost pushes me to the brink of tears. I don't say anything to her. I just walk over to her bed and lean down…. And that's when I wake up. I never know if I kiss her or if she just laughs in my face and says that I fell for it. I just never know. And this dream only adds to my long list of question that are all about Casey.


	3. Note from the Author

-1Due to the nature of the next chapter and the ideas that I have for my story, I'm upping the rating just to be safe. Thanks!


	4. The Bet

I was on the beach, just longing on a towel and Casey was rubbing suntan lotion onto my muscular abs. She was in awe of my six pack and my muscular shoulders. Thank God for hockey. She leaned down into my lips are for once, _she_ started to kiss me. Her tongue licked my lower lip, asking me to open my mouth. The second I did, she was on top of me exploring my mouth with her tongue. She pressed herself into me and I could feel _all_ of her. I couldn't help but think how perfectly her body fit into mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist first, then my hands started to wonder up, towards her bikini top. I untied the knot…and then a cold wave hit us and she was washed from me. That's when I woke up. DAMN! It had only been a dream. God it was a good dream. My, ahem, nether regions seemed to think so too. Fuck. Now I have to go take of that.  
I dragged my _stiff_ body off my bed and into the bathroom. I wandered in the bathroom not even bothering to knock on the door. It was late and no one should be up. I just wanted to get this over with and get back to bed.

I was just about to pull down my pants when I heard Casey whisper/yell my name.

"Der-rek! What the H-E-double hockey sticks are you doing in here!" She whisper/yelled at me. She was in the tub. She was in the tub naked. I could see _everything_.She has an amazing body. I didn't even try to look away. She crossed her arms across her boobs and crossed her legs.

"UH! Derek! Do you mind?"

"Not at all." I said louder then I meant to.

"Ahhh, you are such a perv! I'm you sister!" She shouted at me.

"_Step-_sister." I croaked. I couldn't look away from her body, it was just amazing. She squirmed around uncomfortably. Her squirming was driving me crazy it was even getting to be a bit painful if ya know what I mean.

"Derek, turn around this second." I complied so but only so that she didn't see the affect she was having on me.

"What are you even doing in the bath at one o'clock in the morning?"

"I was thinking and I didn't want to be bothered by you, but I guess that's something I can never get away from can I?"

"What were you thinking about? Your date with Sam?" I sneered at her.

"As a matter of fact I was."

"I can't believe he asked you out. He knows you're off limits."

"What!? Who said I was off limits?"

"I did. At least to the team."

"Why? Who made you the king of the hockey team? And why the hell am I off limits? I'm not yours. We're related for goodness sakes!"

"What you don't think you're off limits because I like you!" Because it is, but I wasn't about to say that to her. So I made something up.

"Well then, what is it? Is it because you hate me? Or is it because you can't stand to see me happy?" She nearly shouted at me.

"I don't hate you." I hate that I can't stop thinking about you. "And I want you to be happy, I just don't want you to fuck up my team."

"How would I fuck up your team?"

"It's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand." I was lying off my ass here.

"I'm pretty smart I think I'll be able to understand anything that _you_ think."

"Well no that you've insulted my intelligence I'm really not going to tell you."

"Whatever you have nothing anyway. You wanna know what I think. I think that you do like me. I saw the way you looked at me the first day we moved in. I know why you're always picking fights with me. You're just that much of a perv that you'll take any chance you can get to coop a feel." She thinks I'm just some pervert like every other guy. First she dates my best friends, then she thinks I hate her, then she thinks I'm a pervert. Today just sucks.

"You delusional! I don't want you. And even if I did, you wouldn't be able to resist me. I'll admit I'm a guy when we wrestle sure I've gotten a couple good feels, but so have you, you wrestle and fight with me just as much as I do with you, and you never pulled me off."

"I sure as hell would be able to resist you brother dear."

"Watch your language _little step_-sister. You wouldn't be able to resist me, no girl can even you."

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"You're on, name the terms."

"First one to succumb to the others shall we say charms? Has to do the others chores for a week."

"I'll do ya one better, first one to give in has to be the other's personal slave for one day when we are home alone." I've dreamed of that. I wouldn't mind being her slave and god knows what I would do if I could control her for one day.

"You're on." She shook my hand and walked out of the bathroom, but of course as she walked past me she brushed against me making sure I could feel her body.

"Good night Derek." She said leaning her whole body into to me. That was all it took for me to make a mess of my pants. Oh damn she knows how to get the better of me. But what Casey doesn't know is that this is more than a bet for me. For me this is either how I get the girl of my dreams or how I get her out of my head. Personally I really hope I get her.


	5. Stage One: Getting To Know Her

Stage One: Getting to know her

Okay so I admitted that I…okay okay! I love her! Now I just need to show her that. That sounds easy right? Yeah, it's really not. I'm usually such a jerk to her. I can't go from being a jerk to being a nice guy. I don't even know why I'm such a jerk to her. I can't stand the fact that she's the one girl that I can't have and it's killing me. It's like that movie Cruel Intentions. I want her. Plain and simple. But what I want even more than I want her is that I want her to want me, need me, crave me like I crave her.

So, the question is how do I get her to like me, scratch that love me? No matter how much I love her I'm still _the_ Derek Venturi, and I never lose a bet. This is definitely going to take some thought out planning. I think my first step should be for me to get to know her. I already knows what annoys her, me, but I really should find out what she likes. I think I'll make a list of what I know already.

Things I Know About Casey

1. She's a neat freak

2. She's a grade-grubber

3. She's concerned about her future

4. She's a klutz

5. She like to dance even thought she a klutz

6. She is actually a good dancer

7. She looks damn good in a leotard (okay, so that's more of an opinion than a fact shoot me, I'm a guy!)

8. She loves to read

9. She's a great older sister

10. She hates me

That's about it. Hmmm, I really thought I could better. Guess tomorrow I'll just have to pay more attention to what she does.

**Day one of stage one**

I woke up early the next day to find out all the little but important things she does in the morning. First she picks out her cloths, then showers, does her hair, gets dressed, does make up and then goes to get coffee and breakfast.

She takes a dash of cream and three sugars in her coffee, which is really the only unhealthy thing she eats or drinks.

She checks her homework while she eats breakfast, then triple checks to make sure she puts it in her bag, which is blue and has cats on it. Then she leave to go to the bus, if it's a nice day she leaves early and walks to the bus stop where she pulls out a novel to read while she waits for Emily to arrive. I think she's reading Jane Eyre right now. It might be her favorite book because she copy is all dog eared and has a very weak binding.

At school she hangs out with Emily and, ugh, try's to flirt with _Sammy _boy, who might become my ex-best friend.

She takes all advanced courses and likes to quadruple check her homework before handing it all in. Being that she's a grade-grubber she pays attention in class. Then she goes home, where I imagine she starts her homework right away because she has the house to herself being that the rents work late and the younger kids get out latter than high school does and I go to hockey practice.

When I get home she loves to pick on my snacking habits and loves to tell me how caveman like I look drinking from the milk carton. Then if it's her night she cooks dinner for the fam. I personally love it when she cooks; she adds a certain flare that Nora doesn't. Maybe I should tell her that? Maybe if I complement her she'll hate me a little bit less? Nah can't do that, it'll look weird to the fam; I'm trying to keep up appearances for as long as I can. I don't really know how the fam will take it.

Right now I just want to get her into my arms. I just want to hold her and kiss her. I want to fall asleep next to her, and wake up next to her. I want to be able to hold her hand and wrap my arms around her waist at school so all the guys know she's mine. I really want to stop sounding like such a sap. But most of all I want to take her out on a date. I think I might be able to swing that one. That shall be stage two the date.


End file.
